


Waiting/Doll

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Femslash, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Flashfic Series, Gen, Prostitution, Undercover, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has an unusual job to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting/Doll

**Title:** Waiting  
 **Challenge:** hp_ficathon prompt "Lolita" and 100quills prompt "Wait"

Ginny hated waiting. She hated having to stand on a street corner, in this outfit, masking her emotions, and waiting for something to happen. Her gaze flicked around the street, noticing the car that sped through the intersection, the girl on the opposite corner, the slight flutter in that second floor curtain, and her undercover auror agent slumming in the alley. Ginny fidgeted, checked her action, and then smoothed down her dress. She was wearing a poofy black shirt with a white corset laced up over it. Her Lolita-style skirt was ruffled and layered in black, white, and blue, and she had matching ribbons laced through her dyed-black pigtails. She also had on dark blue tights and knee-high black platform boots.

oOo

 **Title:** Doll  
 **Challenge:** hp_ficathon prompt "Dolls" and 100quills prompt "Young"

Ginny allowed herself a small smile. Her elaborate dress made her think of the fancy dolls she had had when she was younger. There was one in an evening gown, and one with a long poofy skirt, and one in a wedding robe. With all of her layers of fabric and makeup, Ginny felt like one of the dolls herself. A Lolita Hooker doll. Ginny heard footsteps approaching and she schooled her features into the seductive grin that Pansy and Hermione had taught her before looking up.

"Hello there, Doll," the man drawled. He had short blond hair and dark eyes, and Ginny allowed herself to hope that this was the man who had been attacking wizards in the area.

"Hi," she replied flirtatiously. She hoped this was the guy- she didn't want to spend another night waiting.


End file.
